Warmth
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Petra longed to find that warmth beyond the walls. The warmth that would make her feel...real. The one she'd been searching for. But meeting Levi, her Heichou, she did not have to look very far.
_So, it's my first day as a scout. In the Survey Corps. I told my father I would not die and I'd write everyday. I knew fighting titans would be the most difficult thing in my life. But I am devoted to mankind and I will not stop until the world is rid of them. I haven't seen a titan yet, but I won't let fear consume me. And I've heard so much about the scouts. I've heard of a man named Erwin. In the walls people believe he's a heartless man. They say he'd look at dead scouts bodies with no sadness or remorse. A shame really…_

 _Then I heard of another man. By the name of Levi. I've never seen him before. It's said he's Humanity's Strongest Soldier. I'd like to meet him. Oluo would to. Oh silly me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Petra Rall. And I'm in the Survey corps so I can leave the walls. And find that warmth of the outside world._

Me and Oluo were speaking. We are waiting for Erwin and Levi to come and show us the ropes. I was especially waiting, I wanted to see the much touted Levi.

"I wonder what he looks like." I admitted to Oluo.

"As long as he can fight." Oluo reasoned.

"He has to be able to. He's called Humanity's Strongest." I replied.

That's when two men came out. One was tall and had blonde hair. Under it was brown and he had blue piercing eyes. The other man walking behind him was a bit shorter. Though a bit would be an understatement. He had black hair and it was in an undercut hairstyle. His eyes gave off that look like your bored. But his eyes were piercing, even more so than Erwin.

He had on a scowl and was looking at us new recruits like trash. He had a cravat on and was frowning. It looked like he was interrupted to teach us.

"Hello. I am your Commander, Erwin Smith." We saluted. "Welcome to the Survey Corps. We go beyond the walls to fight for our lives. I'd like for you all to be exceptionally skilled with 3DMG. So Levi will show you his skills. Levi."

The man introduced as Levi stepped up. He looked around at us and scowled more. I heard people whispering about him. Things like:

"That's Levi…?"

"He's so short."

"I wonder how he doesn't fall with that 'heavy' 3DMG." I heard them snicker.

I had to admit, he wasn't what I had originally expected. Much shorter. Levi opened his mouth and started to speak. His voice was more masculine than you'd expect.

"Tch. So you're the new recruits. Have to say, I'm not impressed." He sighed. "My name is Levi. You refer to me as Heichou. Anything else and I snap your neck. Understood?" We all nodded. He continued. "I was interrupted while drinking my black tea, to show you all how to use you 3DMG properly. Watch closely, if you want to live to see tomorrow."

He turned around to the huge trees behind him. He jumped up and started to move. He was so graceful and moved freely, like a bird.

His moves were so defined and careful. It seemed like he was born to use 3DMG. I heard them people behind me clam up and start saying things like:

"That's Levi…I mean Heichou."

"He's so awesome."

"How can we be as skilled with 3DMG?"

I sort of smiled. As if I was proud of my new Heichou. And I was, he really wore the wings of freedom well. He stopped and landed on the ground in front of us. He looked up and scoffed. He walked up to one of the guys that insulted him. At first I though he was going to kill him. But instead he scowled harder.

"You should close your mouth. It's rude." I was about to giggle, but then he looked at me. It was brief. He walked back to the front and began.

"If you brats want to live. Learn how to use 3DMG. But before that." He pulled something out of his pocket. He used it to cover his mouth and hair. He pulled off his jacket and Erwin held it. I almost forgot he was there. All attention was on Heichou. Heichou continued talking. "Learn to clean first." We gave him a confused look.

"The hell are you standing around for? Move out." We saluted and left.

Clean? How does that help…?

I was in the backyard pulling weeds when I turned and saw Heichou. He had this menacing look and said, "Put more effort into the pulling." I gulped and for some reason blushed. I felt warm. I felt that warmth, I had been searching for. I brushed it off and replied.

"Y-yes sir!" I proceeded with the plucking. He stayed for a while and then left. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding...

We cleaned all day. My everything ached. I walked inside and was headed for the woman barracks. But I heard talking. My head turned to see a door slightly open. I peeked in and saw the Commander speaking with Heichou.

"Did you really have to scare them so bad?" Commander questioned.

"Not my fault if they shit themselves." Heichou took a sip of his black tea. "Tch. They can't even clean properly."

"Never mind that. The making of your Special Operations Squad will start. You need at least four members."

"Out of what?"

"The new recruits and veterans."

I widened my eyes. Heichou will have a Special Squad. For some reason I felt a fire burn inside me. I needed to join that squad. I had to fight with humanity's strongest. He would fight and protect me. Then I would survive to see my father. Maybe…

"Hm. I'll start checking the new recruits tomorrow. Now can I please finish these reports?"

"Hehe, okay." I ran off so that the Commander wouldn't see me hiding there. I went to the barracks and loaded myself on my bed.

Heichou would be looking for his squad tomorrow. I had to become a part of it. He is the strongest there is. I just know if I make it on the squad I'll be protected. And bonus, I have a head start, I know he's going to be picking a squad.

I was going to go to sleep, but I decided to go out and train. It wouldn't hurt to get better. I have to join the squad. And I'm not going to say even if it kills me, because I want to live!

I stood up and walked into the hallway. I had to be sneaky, if I wanted train. I hid behind a wall and waited for the Commander to walk into his room. I ran down the hallway, but tip toed past Heichou's room. I got outside and picked up my 3DMG. I started to practice…

It was three in the morning and I by now had bruises and cuts from training. I was trying to get as good as Heichou.

"Oi, brat what are you doing out this late?" A familiar voice called to me.

I looked behind me and jumped. It was Heichou! He seemed like he was going somewhere. He had on casual clothes though. His horse was beside him and he was about to ride it.

"Don't just stare. What's your name?" He asked almost removing his scowl.

I saluted him and responded. "Petra Rall of the new recruits, sir!" I blushed a bit. I was embarrassed and well, I had just realized how much of eye candy Heichou was. Not that I care or anything!

"Well, what are you doing out so late? Ever hear of sleep cadet?"

"I, well. I was training, because I don't want to die on my first expedition, sir! I want to be able to see my father again!"

"Well, then. You're not half bad, but if your trying to copy my movements from yesterday, don't. You seem like you have potential and copying me will get you no where."

I opened my mouth and let it hang. He had actually complemented me. And he said I had potential. And that meant a lot coming from the strongest soldier the world has ever known. Just like earlier yesterday I felt my stomach churn. I felt all tingly inside. That warmth came back.

I saw him get off his horse and walk up to me. He pulled his hand up and I thought he was about to slap me. Instead he closed my mouth. "You should close your mouth. It's rude." He had a slight smirk on.

He turned his head and walked away. He went back on top of his horse and looked at me. "Don't stay out too late. Well not later than it already is. And of you fall asleep while training today, I'll break your arm." He sped off with his horse.

I was shocked. He had said the same thing he said to that man to me, sure. But he didn't say it with the same tone. He had anger in his voice and eyes towards him. But with me it felt different. I don't know how, but it did. He also didn't send me to bed, which is what I expected. And the best part of all this he said I had potential.

Maybe he'll let me join his squad…

The next day everyone was gathered back together. And this time it was just Heichou. I heard some people sigh. Saying how they wanted at least one nice person around. Heichou was nice. He let me stay out late. Unfortunately, I only stayed thirty more minutes. I wanted to wait for Heichou, but sleep was overwhelming me. The Heichou and I spared a quick glance. I blushed at how he didn't scowl at me.

"Alright brats listen up. At the trainee grounds you might have learned how to spar. Well you learned how to spar Shades way. Now it's time to learn how to spar my way."

He was referring to the man who taught us. The former Commander of the Survey Corps.

"You'll each get a sparring partner and if-"

"Ugh, why do we have to spar?!" I turned my head and saw a man with glasses. He had black shaggy hair and was a bit built. "How will that help us fight titans!?" I shook my head. He was obviously a noob. He didn't know the basics. I saw Heichou turn his head slowly to him.

"Your right. How will it help? You'd be pretty confused it a titan shrunk and asked for a fight. But that doesn't matter. Since you are too good for fighting with your recruit friends, you'll be paired with me."

I saw the man chuckle. He was pretty confident he'd win. Heichou started to pair us off. I was stuck with Oluo. Everyone was soon with a partner, but we didn't start. We waited to see Heichou fight. He was skilled with MG, but hand to hand combat?

Heichou stood in front of the shaggy haired man and put his hands in his pockets. The man rushed towards him, but Heichou dodged. He dodged, and dodged. Then the man was out of breath. That's when Heichou struck. He kicked him, punched and slammed him on the floor.

We were all shocked. "Hope you've learned your lesson cadet. If you haven't you can be in charge of the horse stables for the next week."

"N-no, I have sir! I have!" He said wiping blood from his nose and mouth. Heichou walked away from him and we proceeded to fight. Oluo started talking and I felt like punching him in the gut.

"He thinks he's so cool. I bet he doesn't even care for his subordinates. Dare I say comrades or even friends. Doubt he has any. I hear he crawled out of a hell hole. And that he sold his body for money."

"Did you now…?" Oluo jumped and looked behind himself. It seemed Heichou was listening the whole time. "So, where did you hear 'that' one from?" Heichou had this dark murderous look in his eye. If looks could kill. He said that sentence like he's heard a lot of rumors about himself over the years he's been Captain.

"P-people in the m-men barracks were t-talking about i-it, sir!" Oluo saluted him and so did I. I was about to punch him in the gut, but maybe Heichou would do that instead.

"Alright then.." Heichou turned around. "All men new recruits, fifteen laps around the perimeter! Now!"

I laughed. Heichou had a sick sense of humor.

We finished training a while back and it was time for lunch break. I didn't want to go to the mess hall so I was just headed to the woman's barracks. That's when I saw Heichou, he stopped and stopped me too.

"Petra, since you are here, go make me black tea."

"Y-yes Heichou…" I walked down the hallway and to the kitchen. I was blushing madly. I couldn't believe Heichou remembered my name. And I wasn't sure how to make black tea. I only knew how to make coffee. But I had to try, I didn't want Heichou to hate me.

I finished up and went to Heichou's room. I knocked lightly and heard nothing. I knocking again and nothing came. I walked inside and saw Heichou with his head rested on his arm.

He didn't have a scowl on and his eyes were closed. His mouth was closed and the light reflecting off his face really complemented him. His hair was in his face and he looked so peaceful. I blushed hard. I can't believe I'm seeing Heichou like this. And why the heck did he ask me to make him tea, if he was going to fall asleep!? Did it take that long!?

"Cadet, do you always blush when looking at someone sleeping?" Heichou opened his eyes and looked at me. His scowl returned.

"I-I! No, I was just admiring how much more awesome Heichou looks when he's asleep!" I said putting down the tea tray and saluting him.

"Tch." He poured himself some tea and I waited. He tasted it and closed his eyes. He set the cup down and looked up at me. It seemed he wanted to say something, but changed it. "Have you ever made tea before?"

"N-no. Is it that bad?"

"It's delicious. Thank you."

I smiled and nodded. I was ready to go when he called me back. "Petra. Tell your friend Oluo and you to meet me here tomorrow at six. Okay?"

"Yes sir." I saluted and left. I was tempted to ask what he wanted us for, but I didn't. I went to the woman's barracks. I didn't sleep just yet. I decided to tell Oluo the next day that Heichou had to speak with us. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I began writing to my father.

 _Dear father,_

 _The Survey Corps has been very good to me. I met the Commander Erwin Smith. He is more kind than people let on. I also met Humanity's Strongest, Levi. We refer to him as Heichou. He is very strong and he let's on a scary vibe. But I think he's nice deep down. Today he put a man in his place for backlash. And he also made the entire men new recruits run fifteen laps. He has a sick sense of humor too. He's looking for a Special Operations Squad and I hope he'll choose me. He said he wants to see me, so I think he will._

 _Sincerely, Petra_

I felt warm writing about Heichou. For some reason he made me feel…

Hot and bothered. I finished my letter and posted it. I laid down and let sleep overcome me.

In the morning I got ready super early. I went to the men's barracks to speak with Oluo. I knocked on the door and waited. The shaggy haired man came out and scowled at me.

"I'm looking for Oluo."

"Do I look like I care?" He replied.

I glared up at him. He must have still been angry that Heichou knocked him down. He was embarrassed in front of everyone, I would be bitter too. Doesn't mean what he said didn't pissed me off. That's when I saw a blond man come out from behind him. He had his blond hair in a small ponytail and had a small beard.

"Don't be so rude. Hi, I'm Eld. Oluo is in the mess hall."

"Thank you."

I left the two of them and went to the mess hall. I haven't been there yet and I did wonder how it was. I'd think it was rowdy and messy. Like in the name. But not in the morning. I walked in and not many people were there. I saw Oluo eating alone in the back and walked up to him.

"Hey Petra."

"Mm, hey. Oluo, Heichou needs to see us today at six. I don't know why, so don't ask."

"Oh, Heichou. Okay, then."

I thought he would be against it seeing as Heichou literally disgraced him as a man. Along with all the other men. I walked out and ran into Heichou. He didn't seem to be paying attention to me. He was talking with some woman. She had glasses and her hair was in a messy ponytail. I decided to eavesdrop on them. For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy seeing them.

"Oh come on Levi! Please it's not that big of an experiment!"

"Forget it shitty glasses."

"You're no fun Levi!"

I noticed she called him Levi. Which was weird. Only the Commander and some squad leaders called him that. Does that mean she was a squad leader? I peered around the corner I was hiding behind and saw the woman holding his shoulders.

"Just borrow me 20 yen, I'm so hungry from the last experiment!"

"What do you intend on buying?"

"Yakisoba bread."

"You have some money, buy Sachin Squid."

"But-"

"No."

The woman paused and ran off screaming at him. "I'll just tell the new recruits how lame you are then! Levi, with the weird undercut!"

"Starve to death!" Levi called after her. I mean Heichou! Geez, she's got me saying it now.

I walked off out of the corner to pretend I was just passing by. Heichou saw me and stopped me. I turned slowly. Please don't tell me he knew I was there. What if he thinks I'm weird now? And that I stalk him and stuff!? Oh no, please don't think that!

"Yes sir?"

"Make me tea…please." He reluctantly got the please out.

"Yes..Yes sir!" I took off and went to the kitchen. I prepared him some tea quickly. I didn't want him to fall asleep again. Not that I didn't want to see that gorgeous sight again. I shook my head must focus.

I went to his room and knocked lightly. He said for me to enter and I did. He was seated at his desk writing out something. I went closer and put the tray down softly. He stopped what he was doing and picked up the tea. He poured himself some and put it to his lips. He sipped softly and set it down.

"Again, delicious. Thank you." I snickered a bit. "What's so funny cadet?"

"I'm sorry, um. Heichou you have a black tea moustache. Hehe.." Heichou smiled a bit, but it went away as quickly as it came. He licked his lips and for some reason that made me stop laughing. I stared and just now noticed how full his lips were. They looked so soft and kissable.

"If your done staring, you can go now cadet." At first I thought he was angry, but he wasn't scowling. He had a small smirk on. I nodded and left. I almost forgot to salute.

Six came around faster than I thought, and I was making my way to Heichou's office. I went inside and looked around. The man from before named Eld was there. Someone else who had black hair that was pointed was there too. He was a guy and a bit shorter than Eld. Oluo got there before me and the Commander was also there.

It seemed that Heichou wasn't there. Funny, he didn't show up when he told us to come. I stood next to Oluo and waited. Heichou walked in and went to stand next to the Commander. He was in casual wear and his hair was slicked back. It made him look so sexy. It looked like he just took a shower.

"Gunther Schultz!" The black haired man saluted.

"Eld Jinn!" Eld saluted.

"Oluo Bozado!" Oluo saluted next to me.

"Petra Rall!" I saluted to him. He knew who I was, but I thought I needed to.

"I know who you are." He glanced at me, "I hand picked you." I blushed at what he said. Hand-picked? Wait does this mean…? Am I on his Special Operations Squad!? Really? Oh, wow! I did it! I was so happy and right after this I'm going to write to dad about it.

"You were all chosen to join my Special Operations Squad. Or Squad Levi." Heichou sat on his desk and rested his hands. The Commander stepped up and began to speak.

"Levi has entrusted you on his team. You will devote your lives to him and mankind. Fighting along side him to deem yourselves worthy. Mankind and I are counting on you! Don't let us down!"

He saluted and walked out. We were all now here with Heichou. I kind of wished that it was just me and him. But what kind of squad would that be? At least now I know he'll protect me.

He dismissed us, but stopped me.

"Petra. Make me tea. Please." I nodded and left. I felt pride swell up in me. Heichou liked my tea making skills.

I gave him his tea and as always he said it was delicious. I went to the barracks and got a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down and started writing.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I was chosen! Heichou chose me for his Special Operations Squad! I'm so glad! Now I just know Heichou will protect me and not let anything happen to me. I'll be safe and continue writing to you. I hope you and mom are fine. I promise when this war is over, we will go beyond the walls and travel everywhere! Love you, bye dad!_

 _Sincerely, Petra_

I smiled and posted my letter. I let sleep overcome me.

…

It's been years since all that. I continue to make Heichou tea, and he still has a sick sense of humor. Oluo has begun to imitate him. Which irritates me to no bounds. It's annoying and he'll never be like Heichou.

"Tch. Stop staring Petra. I know I'm eye candy but-"

"Can you stop?"

"Hm?"

"Stop imitating Heichou. You're nothing like him. He's kind and caring. And you're just copying his outside ways."

"Outside ways?" Eren asked. Oh I haven't mentioned Eren. He is a new squad member. A titan shifter apparently. I was afraid at first, but he's kind. Nothing like a titan too. But whenever I see him blush around Heichou I get seething rage. He's not gay I'm certain. But if he is, he won't stand a chance.

"Yeah, how he acts around others. The way he talks and sits and stuff. Oluo copies all that."

"I've never heard Heichou call himself eye candy.."

"Well, Oluo isn't spot on with it."

I got up and excused myself. It was four and Heichou usually wants tea around that time. I headed to the kitchen and started making it.

That's when Eld walked in. "What are you making Petra?"

"Tea, for Heichou." I explained.

He turned to me and tasted some. He immediately spit it out and washed and rinsed his mouth. "Petra that's awful! You've been giving Heichou that!? And he actually drank it!?"

I started to blush and tasted some for myself. I spit it out immediately and rinsed my mouth. It had no flavor whatsoever. It tasted like bricks. " I've been giving it to him for years!" I rinsed my mouth again and Eld exited. That's when it struck me. Heichou is so kind.

I watched Heichou finish the rest of my tea.

"Heichou, what do you really think of my tea?"

"It's awful." He said bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have practiced. Was it to spare my feelings?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You're really kind Heichou."

"Whatever you say Petra."

I smiled and exited the room. I went to my room, which I got since I was in Squad Levi.

…

Today was the 57th expedition. I was ready to tackle anything. I wouldn't let any titan have me for lunch. Everything started off smoothly and calmly. Until a bunch off red and black flares came up. Everyone was panicking. We got a message to move and I passed it on. I rejoined the group and we headed into the forest of huge trees. I was so confused. What are we doing!?

"Heichou! Heichou!" Eren called to him.

"What?"

" 'What,' Heichou? We are in the forest. What if a titan comes and we can't see it!?"

"Eren, take a good look around you. You see all these big ass trees? This is the perfect environment for 3D Maneuver Gear. Is your job to give in to anything you feel? Let me answer that question for you, it's not."

Eren seemed to calm down.

…

We were all talking to our Heichou. Okay, talking was an understatement. We needed orders. The Female titan was gaining on us, Eren was about to bite himself and I was still confused. We tried to get him to trust us and not go titan.

Heichou had to snap him to sense and he was taking quite a while to choose an option.

" **EREN, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, CHOOSE A DAMN OPTION!"** That was the first time I saw Heichou scream that hard and lose his cool. Eren said he'd go forward and we were shocked nonetheless. I screamed for Heichou that the female titan was gaining.

"Full speed ahead, we will make it!"

Eren seemed to start to regret his decision and, I was scared and afraid. I was about to look back until..

Smoke appeared and I looked back and saw the female titan in tethers. Captured. Heichou got off his horse and looked at us.

"Tether the horses a few up ahead. Take care of my horse. Eld is in charge while I'm gone." Heichou left, but before he did he looked at me. He gave me a look as if saying 'Be safe.' I nodded and he flew off with his Maneuver Gear.

…

The Female titan would not win. But I was scared. She healed only one eye and we sped off. I was under her. Right under her foot. Gunther was gone. Eld…

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't move. I saw her foot move and raise. I heard Oluo scream for me to move away. And get to safety. I couldn't think straight. I thought of how everything was. How cruel the world was. I thought of father. I thought of Heichou. The man I fell in love with. That I'd never get to see again. But I'm glad I made it out of the walls. I'm glad I felt that warmness. I especially felt it with Heichou. With him I felt warmth. I wonder what it would've felt like, in his arms.

The female titan slammed her foot…

 **:'(! Such a sad ending. I can't believe I did that to Petra! Okay so not all the Canon lines were spot on, but I was doing this off the top of my head so..Anyway! This is how I think everything went down, sort of. I feel like Petra probably wasn't a new recruit, but it seems nice. Tell me what you think. By far longest one shot! R and R! No flames! This was 10 pages on microsoft…**

 **-CupcakeOnRoll xD!**


End file.
